User talk:Ducksplash
|} Awesome? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 20:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol, she just edited xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 01:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 01:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting = http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 please go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 3500 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I just replied [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Whatever happened to through and through? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) So what's up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Just looking at DCAU stuff on wikia [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 00:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Honeyrose34 joined from WFW [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 02:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I wrote some of my first warrior fanfic in probablly....a year xD Lol, no, I wrote some of in when this wiki was first started, but not a lot after >.< Wanna check it out? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 02:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Water%27s_Great_Guardian [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 03:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) For? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me links? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 19:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ermmm, alright [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm making my Keepers series into two seprate series. You? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 15:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Humans and other Stuff Sure =D What do you think about: Humans *Carter Kane *Sadie Kane *Amos Kane *Walt Stone (and Anubis xD) *the other dudes of Brooklyn House Spirits (Ghosts ?) *Michel Desjardins \(^_^)/ *Iskandar *Julius Kane (and Osiris. I guess...) *Ruby Kane Animals *Khufu *Muffin Shabtis *Philip of Macedonia *Doughboy Others *Bloodstained Blade Just some ideas. We don't have to use all, but I think some should appeare. On a page, like the suggestions page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 19:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Aten? Ra's son? What do you think? =D Yeah, dont get into any thing, you dont want anything to do with this. If someone askes you on the IRC, and I'm not gonna be on there, I wouldn't go [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Good [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dont trust anyone (me encluded, if you dont think I'm worthy) on here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Ducky :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 13:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure =D Anyway, what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) But I don't know when I'm able to do something there D= IRC? Link is on the main page :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Just got home :) You? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 20:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 20:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 20:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) We/You/I can send them a message [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 20:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Anyone can [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 21:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 21:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It's the oppsite for me :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:25, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC)